grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Steinadler
Hungarian: Russian: Spanish: |members = Farley Kolt Frankie Gonzales Chavez Marque Garnick (1769 - 1821) (1852 - 1906) |seen = |novels = The Icy Touch Aunt Marie's Book of Lore |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X }} A Steinadler (pron: SHTINE-aad-lur, Grimm: STINE-ad-lur; Germ. "golden eagle", lit. "stone eagle") is a hawk-like Wesen that first appeared in . Appearances Season 1 Farley Kolt tricked two Schakals into shooting each other. He was arrested, and afterwards, told Nick about the Coins of Zakynthos, and about his relationship with Marie Kessler. Marie left Farley to take care of her sister's son, who was Nick. He assisted Nick and Hank when they tracked Soledad Marquesa, realizing he killed Nick's parents. Kolt stole the coins from Renard after Soledad was apprehended. Nick later got the coins back from Kolt. Season 3 Frankie Gonzales is a Steinadler who, earlier in the military, had been gang raped by Ron Hurd, Robert Hammonds, Troy Dodge and Jim McCabe. She confronts the former soldiers four years after her rape, in order to get them to come forward and admit to what they did, to get herself justice and closure. Frankie had previously been in Phoenix, Arizona to find Robert Hammonds. In Portland, Frankie tracks down the rest of her attackers; first she goes for Ron Hurd in the VFW bar and later in front of his home. She then goes after Troy by being let into his house by his wife under the guise of "an old friend." Finally, she confronts Jim McCabe in his security firm's parking lot, and is later arrested by Nick and Hank. At the precinct, Frankie is accused of murdering Ron, Robert, and Troy out of revenge for what they did, and is accused by Nick of being a Manticore, the Wesen that killed the former soldiers. She then woges into a Steinadler, showing that she did not kill them. However, she figures out who the Manticore killing her rapists really is; Colonel Adam Desai, her former commanding officer. She later helps the detectives find Desai by calling him and allowing them to trace the call to Desai's location, the VFW bar. Afterwards, Hank and Nick tell Frankie what Desai had done for her, and she leaves the precinct after finally obtaining the justice and closure she wanted. Season 4 After arriving at Nick and Juliette's home to investigate the decapitation of Weston Steward, Chavez and her partner Special Agent Rosten walk over to talk with Trubel. The FBI agents have Trubel come with them into the house to walk them through what happened. Trubel goes over step by step what happened from the time that Renard was shot until she cut off Weston's head with the machete. A little while later, Chavez looks around Trubel's room. She examines Trubel's chess piece before she discovers the Grimm diaries. She woges into a Steinadler as she looks through the book. Rosten comes into the room and asks if she's good with Weston's body being taken away. She retracts and tells him yes. She then asks what he thinks about Trubel and Rosten says after what happened, if she was his daughter, she'd be a basket case and Chavez says she's not normal. In an interrogation room Trubel answers questions from Detective Meacham and Detective Pogue while Chavez and Rosten watch from outside the room. Rosten tells Chavez that Trubel's answers are consistent with what she told them at the house. A couple minutes later Chavez and Rosten come tell Nick and Hank that no charges are going to be filed against Trubel at the time. Chavez says she's handling things pretty well for just cutting off someone's head. Later, Chavez is at the FBI office looking a Trubel's record when Rosten comes in to tell her what he found on Weston Steward lately. He says the last call Weston made was to GQR Industries in Rotterdam. Chavez asks if they know what the connection is and Rosten says they're working on it. He then tells her that Weston's car was found a block from Nick's house with a packed suitcase that was just brought to the office. Chavez and Rosten go through Weston's suitcase. They find money and passports for many countries. Chavez says they need to check Weston's bank accounts and phone records. Characteristics When woged, Steinadlers gain muzzle-like face and a beak-like nose. They have sparse feather-like hair all over their body. They retain their human hair color. Their eyes are an extremely pale yellowish-green color. Like a few Wesen, they can localize their woge in their eyes without altering the rest of their body. Steinadlers are renowned for their exceptional vision. Their superior vision is a result of having five times more visual sensory cells per millimeter of the retina than humans. They also have special colored oils in their eyes that reflect certain wavelengths of light. These special ocular biologic factors endow them with near perfect night vision, and a whole host of other ocular abilities. Steinadler are incredibly fast creatures, appearing as a blur when they run, They don't appear to be superhumanly strong, but appear to be durable creatures. A Steinadler Knife is used by Grimms to kill only Steinadlers. The blade is smithed from platinum and dipped in nightshade. A single stab to the heart is often enough to dispatch them. It is believed that Steinadler have protoreceptor proteins that allow them to perceive the magnetic field, which is apparently done by turning its head. Behavior The Steinadler are known for their ability to pokerfacedly exhibit simultaneously friendliness and sternness, so it is impossible to tell whose side one is on. The ability to sternly influence others as though they were subordinate friends makes the Steinadler excellent military figures. They have a reputation for being heroes and adventurers as well as having high intellect and good intuition. History The Garde Nationale, an army recruited by Paris to defend it from the Prussians, was led by Steinadler officers. In Japan, the was established to distinguish Steinadler in the Japanese military from other members. It was abolished in 1947. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries The following excerpts from from L. Grimm's study on the anatomy of a Steinadler who he had befriended in Berlin. This particular Steinadler donated his own body to Grimm's lab for study upon death. Images Kolt-morph1.JPG Kolt-Steinadler.jpg 311-Frankie woged.png 402-Steinadler.PNG 402-Agent Steinadler.PNG See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt Category:Accipitrid Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in New York Category:Wesen in Iraq Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen in Switzerland Category:Wesen in Germany Category:Wesen in Italy Category:Wesen in Japan Category:Wesen in France Category:Novel Wesen